


Come Morning Light

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confusion, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he wakes up cold and warm at the same time - with Nanami's familiar head of fluffy hair poking out from their shared bundle of blankets and Komaeda's pale arm sprawled across his chest, Hinata thinks that maybe he needs to go back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes investigation trio cuddles

When he wakes up cold and warm at the same time - with Nanami's familiar head of fluffy hair poking out from their shared bundle of blankets and Komaeda's pale arm sprawled across his chest, Hinata thinks that maybe he needs to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, he is now awake and confused, and hence has no hope in being able to make that dream come true. 

He lets out a soft groan, blinking slowly and trying to at least lift himself off the bed so he can gain his bearings but he can't. The two people who he has found tangled up with him in bed with no explanation are like weights, both figuratively and literally, and he, Hinata Hajime, is stuck beneath them.

Had it been one of those mornings he woke up grumpier than usual, he would've dealt with the problem by kicking them both off the sides of the bed, but he's woken refreshed for once and does not want to disturb the peace. He also does not want to know what they would think of him if he had done so - admittedly, Nanami would probably sleep through the whole ordeal, but Komaeda might have had something to say about it. He finds pleasure in not trying to find out.

Luckily, he can at best crane his neck to look around the room (it's Nanami's console-ridden, cluttered cottage, he notes) as he tries to think about what happened the night before.

The three of them all still have their day clothes on - so that's a good start. They must have fallen asleep doing something they wouldn't regret in the morning, Hinata nods proudly to himself, and proceeds to piece together the rest of the evidence he can garner.

Ah. There's Monokuma.

"Good morning, Hajime and co!" The bear chirps cheerily, and Hinata immediately wants to get into attack position, Nanami and Komaeda be damned. Thankfully, he stops himself just in time.

"Why are you here?"

"Upupu, what I should be asking is why are  _you_ here and what have you been up to, lying in bed with two people at the same time, the nerve of you! Oho, you high school kids sure are eager nowadays..."

Hinata deadpans. "Seriously, why are you here? Go away."

"And so cold too! You must be hiding something!" Monokuma shakes a black paw at him, as if personally offended. "I oughta teach you some respect!"

"Please just... get out." Hinata sighs, finally and miraculously maneuvering into a sitting position, being careful in moving Komaeda's hand and not accidentally shoving Nanami off the bed. So far so good. Now if Monokuma would just leave...

"I'm going, I'm going! Tch, you ungrateful brat... and here I was, thinking I'd tell you exactly what happened last night!"

The bear scuffles out of the room, mumbling to himself and Hinata's only thought is _good riddance_. 

He only ponders the words briefly - he knows better than to trust Monokuma anyway, and he also knows for certain that they've definitely done nothing that was being implied, because he for one is a sensible, law-abiding citizen - before his attention comes back to the situation at hand. His two friends are in close proximity with him, the closest they've ever been as far as he can remember, but it doesn't feel out of place.

As his gaze flits from Nanami to Komaeda in turn, he finds it almost comical that neither of them look particularly innocent as they slept (he sure knew that he himself was no sleeping angel) and the gamer even has a line of drool trickling from her mouth, while Komaeda's already messy hair is just everywhere. He has to stop himself from fixing both these problems, knowing fully how weird it would be to get caught wiping drool from a sleeping person's mouth and combing a sleeping person's hair.

Nanami stirs on his right, but after yawning twice, clearly lacking sleep, she nods off once more. The drool that had been bothering him got wiped off by her sleeve, and Hinata only just stops himself from smacking her awake, deciding that that is a bad idea. So he turns to look at his other companion.

From the left, Komaeda is looking at him blankly, and - wait, Komaeda is awake? - "Oh. Good morning, Hinata-kun."

"Uh... yeah, hi."

"Hmm," Komaeda squints at him for a moment, before screwing his eyes shut.

"Okay...?"

A nudge from his other side has Hinata turning over to Nanami again. The girl buries further into the blankets, murmuring, "Yep, it has to be that combination... if you press A, it won't work..."

He smiles fondly at her, shaking his head at the game talk. Without realizing it, he began to absentmindedly pat her hair, feeling a wave of comfort wash over him. He momentarily forgets where he is, losing himself deep in thought. Subconsciously, the other two shuffle themselves closer to him, smiling in their sleep.

"Hey, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda suddenly speaks up quietly from the left, breaking the silence, though his voice is slightly muffled from his cheek being pressed to the pillow.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you, Nanami and I sleeping together?"

And with that, reality catches up with him.

"I don't know," he answers honestly. He's almost ashamed to admit that he doesn't even care at this point. However, whatever he was expecting, he doesn't get a response. Komaeda, like Nanami, seems to drift back to sleep with a soft grunt. Figures.

"Wow," Hinata comments to himself, feeling a little more alone than if he had woken up in his own cottage by his own terms (or Monokuma's annoying morning announcement). "It must be nice being so carefree... they're both able to sleep just like that."

He sits for a while longer, before he makes the resolve to get up. However, it is when he's moving that his two companions roll over and trap him - simultaneously? had this been planned? - and Hinata finds himself in two awkward yet tender embraces. He's not really a hugging person, so he has no idea what to do.

Nanami nuzzles his arm sleepily, emerging like a caterpillar from her mass of blankets. 

Komaeda rests his head on his stomach, exhaling deeply.

"... guys?" Hinata begins, unsure. "Are you okay?"

His question is met with quiet, and he suddenly notices Nanami's hand sneaking around to meet Komaeda's behind his back, now keeping him perfectly enclosed. 

"I know you're both awake. What are you doing?"

No response, but he feels Komaeda smiling into his shirt, and Nanami is giggling softly into his sleeve.

"Oi, what in the world..." Fishing for a reaction that could explain the sudden cuddling, Hinata tries their first names. "Come on, Chiaki. Nagito. What are you upto?"

Nanami yawns again, rubbing her eyes with her other hand, effectively ignoring Hinata's question as she snuggles closer. "What time is it...?"

"... you don't have any clocks in your room."

"It's time to go back to sleep," Komaeda declares, giddy in his half-asleep state, and he all but pulls Hinata back down into a lying position, where Nanami flings one of her many large blankets across them in agreement. If Hinata thought he was stuck before, he clearly isn't faring any better now.

" _Guys_ ," Hinata says, protesting though he knew he was stuck here until they were satisfied. Maybe he had to take back not wanting to kick them off the bed... "We have to get up, or the others will be wondering where we are."

"Okay," the gamer replies distantly, patting him on the back as a perfect indication that she wasn't going to get up. 

"Mhm, they can wait." Komaeda nods in approval to his own statement, though, as he starts to register what they are doing, a bashful reluctance overtakes him, and he buries his face into Hinata's side.

"..." 

"Only five more minutes," Hinata finally relents, settling down to get comfortable (or as much as he could in the tight hold these two seemed to have on him - puppies, the lot of them).

"Aww... that's not enough time." Nanami complains indifferently. 

"Aww." Komaeda echoes.

Hinata just sighs, trying not to blush (and failing) as he struggles to keep up his image of displeasure.

They hold him tighter.

* * *

"Where the hell were you?" Kuzuryuu greets ever-so-cheerfully while Hinata is entering the hotel lobby 20 minutes later, a slight lag in his movements.

"Exploring," Hinata lies. He heads upstairs.

Komaeda and Nanami, who appear shortly behind him, both still sleepy as all hell, take pride in telling Kuzuryuu the truth.

The yakuza, having confirmed his suspicions, rolls his eyes and dismisses them, "You're all idiots."

Hinata never lives it down.


End file.
